Senmei
is a currently residing in the . Formerly the residing within a 's , an event in his past has resulted in his current autonomous existence. Having seemingly inherited the powers of his former master, Senmei seeks to fulfill the natural duty of such a blade. Personality and Traits History Powers and Abilities : Befitting of a Zanpakutō Spirit whose former master achieved at least Shikai, Senmei possesses a considerable amount of spiritual power that is roughly on par with a Lieutenant ranked Shinigami. His Reiatsu is red. *:Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Senmei is expertly skilled in the detection and analysis of spiritual energy. In addition to being able to accurately track specific individuals across vast distances through their reiatsu alone, he is also able to identify the presence of a single target among the chaotic overlapping spiritual energies during a raging battle. The precision of his spiritual sensing is also honed the a level where he can expertly predict the magnitude and nature of his opponent's attacks before they are even fully manifested, allowing him to prepare a response with the utmost haste. *: : Senmei boasts considerable control over his spiritual energy. Rather than expressing this mastery outward as a display of power, his skill in the field is epitomized by the ability to conceal his presence to the utmost degree. Even in the heat of combat he can take advantage of his opponent shifting their attention away from him for an instant to mask his existence, thus giving him the chance to attack an opponent's blind spot. *:Zanpakutō Traits: Due to his true nature as a Zanpakutō, Senmei's spiritual energy contains the innate ability to purify and send wandering es in the living world to an afterlife. This trait can be exercised at will by exerting his Reiatsu on his surroundings, but also is notably apparent in techniques of his that utilize his spiritual energy such as Kidō. While hollows, or hollow-like entities, of equal or greater spiritual power are capable of resisting immediate purification, as demonstrated with their lesser counterparts, they may themselves unnaturally encumbered when in the direct presence of Senmei. : :*'Iaidō': : :*'Reikan Shunpo' (零間瞬歩, Zero Interval Flash Step): ::*'Shin Reikan Shunpo' (真零間瞬歩, True Zero Interval Flash Step) :*' ' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Senmei employs this technique to lure his opponents into a fall sense of security at the image of him being struck down, before immediately following up with a critical attack of his own. :*'Yokugiri' (翼切, Wing Cutter): An advanced technique designed to cripple an enemy's ability to retaliate. Immediately closing the distance between the practitioner and the target Senmei severs the tendons in the victim's wrists with two quick slices. In the case of Shinigami this maneuver can also damage the reiatsu vents in their wrists, thereby disrupting their ability to manipulate their own spiritual power efficiency. : :*'Kōbaku' (光縛, Bound Light): An advanced Kidō technique, developed collaboratively between Senmei and his former master, which modifies the performance of spells by wrapping one's Reiatsu around a weapon, usually a Zanpakutō, before it is cast. Senmei has demonstrated this maneuver with both Hadō and Bakudō, allowing him to simultaneously enhance his efficiency in combat and execute well known spells in unpredictable manners. Assassination Expert: Senmei is well versed in both subterfuge and stealth combat. An extension of his impressive reiatsu control, Senmei can erase his presence to such an extent that even individuals fully aware of his location would find it difficult to perceive him clearly. Even in the heat of combat, Senmei has demonstrated the ability to take advantage of an opponent's split second distraction to critically assault an unaware opponent. Supernatural Reflexes and Agility: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Zanpakutō Kawaakari (河明り, River's Gleam): In its sealed form, Kawaakari is a standard katana. It has circular cross-guard, which lacks any additional adornment. The sword has a silver coloration, with dark-blue hilt-wrapping, and a black lacquered sheath. * : Triggered by the command Bring Everything to Ruin (すべてを台無しにする, Subete o Dainashi Ni Suru) the zanpakutō releases an intense pulse of reiatsu into the surrounding area, but otherwise doesn't take on a secondary appearance. Due to the arguably unimpressive activation, observers have overlooked and underestimated Kawaakari in its released state. Some opponents have even doubted that he truly released his zanpakutō altogether. :Shikai Special Ability: Kawaakari is a zanpakutō that boasts abilities associated with the concept of imperfection. Everything in creation, from the various entities in the world, physical and spiritual constructs, and even amalgamations of energy embody inherent defects in their existence. When Kawaakari is released, the resulting omnidirectional wave of reiatsu washes over the surrounding area. As this burst of energy passes through objects, it highlights structural vulnerabilities in the form of jagged and irregular web-like fissures. While this illumination fades from view a few moments later, the wielder alone retains the ability to perceive the weaknesses. When Kawaakari comes in direct contact with these defects, the wielder's spiritual energy surges into the mark's molecular crevices and violently ruptures the construct from the inside. The user can also trigger this rupturing event through the use of offensive kidō, though the efficiency is diminished compared to his blade. As such, Kawaakari allows him to inflict highly abnormal amounts of damage relatively little effort. For example a light scratch delivered onto an opponent would spread into an extensive gash, while a negligible chip made into a enemy's blade could fracture the weapon beyond use. :*'Rend' (破れ, Yare): Direct contact with Kawaakari causes additional flaws to manifest within an item or individual. These new imperfections weaken the structural integrity of the target in question, potentially causing it to fracture and collapse if subjected to repeated stress. This is especially true of of both living and spiritual beings in the heat of combat, who can further harm themselves by simply aggravating their own newly acquired imperfections. Furthermore, these wounds can offer more targets for Kawaakari's rupturing assault or be immediately actualized into a barrage of wounds with the command Rend. :*'Regeneration Interference': Wounds deal by Kawaakari that manage to draw the blood of the opponent are stricken with imperfections that directly interfere their ability to recover. Thus, the victim's natural and accelerated regenerative properties restricted in the face of such attacks. Noted by some individuals to be akin to a curse, this yet to be named property only effects the healing of damage that the blade caused directly with techniques or abilities that the victim either performs or possesses, respectively. Kaidō spells, and similar techniques that are performed by a third party, circumvent the healing restriction of Kawaakari and allow their wounds to be be mended without issue. This trait has been noted by Senmei to be particularly effective against the of higher ranking s. * : Shizanketsu Kawaakari (屍山血河明り, Mountain of Corpses and a Gleaming River of Blood) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Blank